


TRR Chapter Tie-Ins

by ThatOCLady



Category: LoveHacks (Visual Novel), The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Friendship, Rags to Riches, Romance, multifandom - Freeform, trr chapter tie-ins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 21:32:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17169782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOCLady/pseuds/ThatOCLady
Summary: A behind-the-scene fanfiction based on Book 1 of The Royal Romance, where Riley (TRR Main character) is the twin sister of Dani (Lovehacks MC).





	1. Once Upon a Time

_“…hope you enjoy the ride, Your Highness”  
_ The pilot’s voice brings Liam back to the present. He looks around to make sure Tariq is comfortable. Sure enough, the young Count is nestled into his seat with a neck pillow and a glass of sauvignon blanc. Liam could have had a distraction if Maxwell hadn’t insisted on taking a later flight. Drake had spoken for them all,   
 _“I’ll follow with him and make sure he doesn’t get lost trying to find the plane”  
_ Without Drake to talk to or Maxwell to amuse him, he had to face his thoughts. The book in his hand or the movie on the screen just weren’t strong enough to keep Riley off his mind.   
Riley.   
Now that he was leaving for home, she seemed like a dream. A wisp of smoke from something that never happened. But it  _did_ happen.  _She_  happened. That kiss under the night sky happened too.   
Who was this girl? To come into his life and turn on their heads all his notions about love and women? Liam didn’t believe in love, not for himself. He saw it as something others could have but not a Prince. It was why he had never truly been interested in a woman. He would like them, of course, he liked everybody. But he never  _connected_  with anyone. He never found himself asking to buy them a drink, or to discuss their life’s motivations on the very night he met them.   
That was all for Riley. She made him want to open. Her smile was so disarming, he had already told her more than he was allowed to. And how sagely she had listened to it. She seemed genuinely interested in what he thought, what he wanted. It felt strange that someone could care about him as a person, not a titular figure.   
They had talked all through the night until he dropped her home. It took a special kind of woman to be willing to play tour guide to a bunch of strangers at night. But he was pleased to see she wasn’t stupid either. He had caught a glance, by mistake, of her texting to someone her locations and the names of the people she was with. So, smart and brave. And beautiful.

Reason told him there was no use thinking about her now. If he had been born into a different life, he would have thrown caution to the wind and followed his heart’s desire. You don’t feel that kind of bond, that connection with just anyone. If it feels so strong, it means something. But he couldn’t pursue it, no matter what.   
Until he found a wife and learned to love her, he would have only memories. Of finding the girl who took him on a forbidden tour of the Statue of Liberty, and of losing her despite of how much he wanted her. This wasn’t love. It was something much like it though.   
 _‘I am ill-fated, that is all’_

Even though he would never see her again, Liam wished for her to have a great life. He would never forget that night, never forget her. That lovely face would stay with him for as long as he lived. 

* * *

 

_‘That kiss… oh god, that kiss’_     
It had felt like a mistake until he smiled and kissed her back. After that, it became the best first kiss she had ever had.   
“Riley?”   
She was too lost in thought to answer her sister. As if out of muscle memory, she put her shoes away, walked into her room and started peeling off her clothes - all with a faraway look on her face.   
“Hey, how was…”   
Not wanting to face her sister or anyone for that matter, Riley jumped face-first into bed. Maybe if she stayed like this, Dani wouldn’t ask any questions.   
“Hath hell frozen over? You are not jumping right away into the shower, germophobe?”, Dani said.   
Riley made incoherent groans that were muffled by the pillow. Her sister sat next to her on the bed.   
“Hey, what’s wrong? I thought you went out with four guys. I was like, Finally! Hallelujah!”   
“Stop it”   
“Come on.  _Dish._  You know I’ll sense what’s bothering you anyway. We’re twins, remember?”   
When she lifted her head out of the pillow, that stupid handsome face was still in her mind. Riley sat up, her hair rumpled, her slip hanging off one shoulder.   
“Hey”, Dani looked concerned now, “What happened?”   
Riley sighed,   
“A guy happened”   
That seemed to ease her sister’s fears. She flipped out her phone and read from the texts,   
“Was that guy Drake, Tariq, Liam or Maxwell?”   
Riley sighed again, saying that name,   
“Liam”   
“What did he do?”   
“I think he stole my heart”   
“Whoa. Your heart? Riley Spencer never talks about her heart”, Dani joked, “Who are you, demon? Get out of my sister! The power of Christ compels thee!”   
“Shut up, Dani. I’m serious”   
“Sorry. I thought you were joking. This guy must have been  _something_  if you are saying all this”   
“Oh he’s everything. He’s so…”, she found the right word, “Perfect. Seriously, all the men in the world should take notes from him. He’s the kind of guy I only ever read about, you know. He’s sweet. He’s kind. He’s caring. He has this really gentlemanly way of speaking. He’s also single and he actually seemed to think I was funny. And he has great opinions. We got to talking and I felt this insane chemistry between us. It wasn’t like I was making friends with a stranger, but more like I was reconnecting with someone I have known for long… an old friend who is so handsome and sexy I could cry”   
“Then what’s the problem? You should have asked him out! Tell me you asked him out”   
“I couldn’t”   
“You wuss! You always do this, Riles. Jeez, how many times…”   
Riley raised her voice,   
“Because he’s leaving”   
She echoed the words in the silence, inhaling them like fumes, reminding herself.   
“He is leaving”   
“Oh”   
Riley pretended to be rubbing her eyes, so her sister wouldn’t see the tears there.   
“He’s the Crown Prince of a country called Cordonia. He is going back to choose a wife for himself. His friends brought him here for his bachelor party”   
“Riles, I’m so sorry”   
“It’s fine”   
Dani said after a moment,   
“Well, it’s probably for the best, you know? You’re still in grad school. It’s like you always say - you can’t get an A when you’re getting the D”   
She was too tired to laugh or respond to that. The night which she thought was the happiest of her life had ended and left her a mess.   
“I’m sorry. I was just trying to cheer you up. Please talk to me”   
“I’m fine, sweetheart. Thank you”   
Dani put her arms around Riley and she succumbed. She hugged her back, peering over her sister’s shoulder.   
“It’s just so cruel, Dan. I finally find a guy who I can see myself falling in love with and he turns out to be a prince. And not a fairytale prince. A prince with actual responsibilities who can’t just date a waitress because he likes her”   
“Hey. You’re so much more than that. It’s really unfair, this thing with Liam. But you’re going to find someone. A great guy who can keep up with you, who treats you like the great girl you are”   
“This is not about me. It’s about him. I can’t stop thinking about him”   
His voice, his smile, everything he did that night, rushed at Riley like a storm of memories. She lay back on the bed, looking at the ceiling.   
“I just have shit luck, that’s all. But even if I don’t get to see him ever again, I hope he has a great life. He deserves it”   
She promised herself, she would hold on to that night, to the love story that never happened. And she hoped despite every grain of reason within her. She hoped she would get to see him again one day.

Some day.


	2. Welcome to Cordonia

They welcomed him home. Everyone was in great spirits. His father made some jokes about bachelor-hood and freedom. His stepmother couldn’t stop talking about the upcoming Masquerade ball.   
“Your Highness?”, Bastien cleared his throat, “Forgive me if I overstep but, you seem preoccupied. Are you all right?"   
Of course. His bodyguard would notice he wasn’t himself, not his family.   
"You have every right to ask about my well-being, Bastien”, Liam smiled, “I assure you, I am fine"   
Who in this godforsaken place would understand what storms raged in his heart? Who could he tell that while they discussed, laughed, formed plans about choosing his bride, he kept thinking about the girl he had left behind?   
The girl with starlight in her eyes, who had touched his face when she kissed him. The girl who wanted to know his soul, who made him feel alive and…  _breathing._    
Across the ocean, she was going on about her life, and he knew he would have to go on about his.   
_'You can’t fight fate’_ , Liam reminded himself. 

* * *

"Is this him?”  
Dani showed her sister the phone screen. It was a google image of Prince Liam of Cordonia. Riley stared at it in admiration, then regained her composure enough to roll eyes at her sister.   
“Of course it’s him, Dani. Liam is not the kind of guy who lies"   
"Okay, lovestruck. Just checking”, Dani typed in another name, “What’s Maxwell’s last name again?"   
"I don’t know. Go ask him"   
Dani walked to the bedroom door and poked her head out. Maxwell was sitting on the couch, looking at his surroundings.   
"Hey”, Dani called to him, “What’s your last name?"   
He was a bit startled at first, but replied,   
"Uh, Beaumont"   
"Okay"   
She stepped back in again and sat on the bed, next to Riley’s luggage bag.   
"Help me”, Riley sighed, “How many books?"   
Dani didn’t look up from her phone.  
"Zero, you nerd. You’re going over there to seduce a Prince, not compete in a science olympiad"   
"What am I supposed to do there in my free time? I mean, I’m going to be studying Cordonian politics and history in depth, of course. I should also probably check out their library for books on the culture. Oh, I should take my laptop along to take notes. Maybe my Mac…"   
Dani growled and put her phone down. She stood up and grabbed her sister by the arms.   
"Riles… this is exactly why the school suspended you"   
"Put me on sabbatical”, Riley corrected her.   
“Whatever. You were on the verge of a burn-out. Stop thinking so much! I know you can’t just turn it off but try? You keep looking at this wonderful, fairytale opportunity as a research assignment. You’re already sucking half the fun out of it”, Dani begged her, “For once in your life, listen to your heart, not your brain"   
"Bu…"   
_"Ssh”_    
Dani pointed to her sister’s chest, raising her eyebrows.   
“Listen. Can you hear that?"   
"Dani…"   
_"Ssh!_  It’s saying…”, she tapped her sister’s chest, “Li-am. Li-am. Li-am"   
"Get off me”, Riley laughed and shoved her a little.   
Dani grinned and got back to her phone. She nodded,   
“Okay. Maxwell checks out too. But his insta has a picture of him pointing a sword at a champagne bottle. Huh"   
"I’ll be fine”, Riley put in five of her favourite books while Dani wasn’t looking, “If anything turns out to be sketchy, I will just… karate-chop my way out of there. I memorised the number of the American embassy in the Cordonian capital. I have mace, my tazer…"   
"Jesus Christ"   
”…and my Wonder Woman pendant", Riley stopped to ask, “Do you think I’m making a mistake?"   
Dani had to rip her attention away from Maxwell’s skinny dipping pictures. Her sister stood before her with that guarded look she knew too well.   
"No, of course not”, Dani assured her.   
“What if Liam doesn’t even remember me? Or what if he does? And we fall in love and get married and I have to become a princess? And then Queen?"   
"Hey, hey”, Dani said, “One step at a time. Don’t do this to yourself.  _Leap_ , Riley. This is an opportunity. You owe it to yourself after 23 years of relentless hard work. There’s a super loaded guy outside who is going to buy you fancy dresses and shoes, just so you can impress a bunch of Europeans. Remember - you’re doing this for Liam as well as for yourself. You deserve this, okay?"   
It scared Dani to see her sister tear up. Riley had always been the strongest of the two.  
"I am not used to this”, Riley bit her lip, “I can’t socialise with strangers and woo a Prince. This is your kind of stuff"   
"Well, I’m not the one Liam kissed on our doorstep, you know?”, Dani grinned, wanting a reaction from Riley, “But if you want me to, I could pretend to be you and marry him. I could wear a low-cut blouse for when I see him, flash him the girls a little and…"   
"Shut up"   
Giggling, Dani watched her sister grumble and lock her bag. Riley stood up straight and took a deep breath.   
"This is it”, she mumbled, “No backing out now. I told Maxwell I would come. I’m a woman of my word. Yes, I am"   
She checked her wristwatch,   
"All right. It’s time. Please take care of the bills. If someone from my school calls, tell them I’ve gone to India for a "spiritual break”. Or make it Bali. And please don’t let Mr. Burns bully… where is Mr. Burns?“ 

The twins emerged out of their room with the luggage, looking around for a particular someone.   
"Mr. Burns?”, Riley called, “Smithers?"   
A happy yelp was the answer to Riley’s voice. Their dog came bounding into the drawing room at the sound of her voice. He jumped on her, drooling all over her waist.   
"Who’s my sweet, sweet boy?”, Riley cooed and got on her knees to hug him, “You’re my sweet boy. My good little Smithers"   
Maxwell approached them,   
"Aw! He’s so friendly"   
"That’s Smithers for ya”, Dani said.   
Their attention was then drawn to the sound of a weak meow, coming from a sluggish grandpa cat. He ambled into the drawing room and deposited himself at Riley’s feet.   
“And this is?”, Maxwell asked.   
“Mr. Burns”, Riley let go off Smithers to cuddle her cat, “He and Smithers have a toxic relationship. But no matter what we do, Smithers won’t stop licking and loving Mr. Burns. Don’t be a jerk while I’m gone, okay Mr. Burns? Be nice to Dani and Smithers. I love you so much! Muah!"   
Smithers began licking Mr. Burns’ head affectionately. The old cat endured it with a sour face.   
"Okay. I have to go now. Bye”, Riley kissed her pets again.   
She stood up and hugged her sister.   
“Take care of yourself. If you need me for anything -  _anything at all_  - just give me a call. I’ll be back on the first flight"   
Dani smiled and wiped a tear. She tightened the hug,   
"Same"   
They let go and smiled awkwardly at each other. Riley picked up her bag and marched towards the door. Smithers woof’d and followed her. He stood looking up at her, wagging his tail. Behind, Mr. Burns slowly began to make his way to them.   
"Oh. No, boy. Sorry. I’m going alone. I’ll be back before you know it”, Riley’s voice broke, “I promise"   
Smithers and Mr. Burns stood looking at her with hope. Maxwell sniffed.   
"Come on, boys”, Dani heaved Mr. Burns in her arms, and tugged on Smithers’ collar, “She is going to be fine"   
Riley sure hoped so. 

* * *

Liam held his head with both hands. He had smiled at and indulged them as best as he could. The opening of the social season was upon him and here he sat, thinking about Riley.   
Why? Why should he think of her and make himself miserable?   
He tried his best to fight it. There wasn’t anything special about Riley, was there? A working class American, brave and opinionated. It was kind of silly how she had blushed when she had told him she wanted to find love. And her constant asking him whether he was enjoying himself had bordered on nagging. And that… that stupid dimple in her cheek when she smiled.   
Trivial! Ordinary! Unwanted!   
Liam released a hopeless sigh.   
He was lying to himself. He admired Riley’s courage, shared her opinions. That blush on her face had made his breath hitch. Her concern for his happiness had made him want to throw himself into her arms. And her dimple was adorable! He should have kissed it over and over again while he had the chance. 

This wouldn’t do. He had responsibilities. He needed to think beyond his own interests at every point. Cordonia deserved a prince who put them first. And his future wife deserved a clean slate from his end. It wasn’t her fault that her husband-to-be was hung up on a girl who could never be his.   
But he could dream of her, couldn’t he? That wouldn’t hurt anyone. Only himself. And he was fine with it. Yeah. They couldn’t rob him of his dreams.  
Could they? 

* * *

"Hey, Dan. It’s me. You’re probably asleep but I just wanted to let you know I got here safe and sound”, Riley spoke into the phone, “Maxwell is sweet. Found the asshole of the group though. It’s that Drake guy. Anyway, I’m getting ready for the Masquerade ball. I had to pay for the dress myself. But Maxwell will probably reimburse me for it. He’s my sponsor after all. Hah. Sponsor"   
Taking a deep breath, she sat down on a boutique chair.   
"You would love the dress. It’s red and a little sheer in places. I feel like a femme fatale, hehe… I wonder if Liam will realise it’s me in this fancy dress and mask. Yes, I’m wearing a mask"   
Maxwell beckoned to her from the boutique’s door. Riley held up a finger to him, smiling.   
"I gotta go. Don’t go out without having breakfast. And don’t spend all your money on pizza. Cook. Kiss Smithers and Mr. Burns for me. Gosh, this still feels like a dream, sis. I wasn’t even this nervous for my first moot court. Anyway… take care. I lov…"   
The voicemail cut her off before she could finish. Riley slipped the phone into her handbag. She rose, straightened her mask, and walked to Maxwell.   
She smiled at him and whispered to herself,   
"Showtime" 


	3. Reunited

What the hell was wrong with these women? Acting like they were on a European version of that show… what was it called?   
Mr. Bachelor or something.   
Riley hated it when girls were mean to each other. That too over a boy.   
Well, Liam was no ordinary “boy” but that still didn’t justify the Testy Three’s behaviour towards Hana.   
“You sure you’re all right?”, Riley asked her.   
Hana looked up and smiled,   
“Yeah. I’m sure. Thanks again”   
“And again, you’re welcome”   
They made their way back into the ballroom. An orchestra played light music, making the ambiance pretty perfect. People mingled. Riley’s eyes sought Liam among the crowd.   
“Riley, look”, Hana said.   
On following Hana’s gaze, she found Liam standing in the centre of a small crowd of really old, really rich looking men. Her favourite Prince seemed attractive to her even while he simply… talked.   
Hana, bless her heart, told her with much excitement,   
“He keeps looking your way”   
And sure enough, Riley caught Liam sneaking a glance towards her. Her stomach seemed to flutter inside as he gave her a small smile. It only reached the corners of his mouth, but there was genuine happiness in his eyes. Riley blushed and smiled back at him.   
“Aw”, Hana cooed at the wordless interaction.   
Riley had to look away from Liam when her little clutch vibrated. Her phone did actually. She checked and saw Dani was calling.   
“Hana, excuse me. I have to take this” 

* * *

_‘Damn’_  
She had caught him staring. Not his fault she was so beautiful.   
Liam gave Riley a sheepish smile before turning his attention to the Duke. How was he supposed to keep a stoic face, to go on and greet people like nothing had happened? She had stood right before him and he hadn’t recognised her. The mask had been between them but he should have been able to tell that voice from anywhere.   
 _“And how does a Prince greet a beautiful mystery woman?”_    
This Prince, if he could, would have swept that mystery woman in his arms and  _showed_  her just how happy he was to see her.   
 _'She’s here!’_  
“…of course, Your Grace, the economy has been…”, Liam was talking.   
He was afraid he would lose his mind and just yell at the withered old peer before him.   
 _“She’s here, Duke-sy! Listen, all of you - Riley’s here!”_  
But he managed to end that conversation without referencing a certain American. Before he could catch his breath though, another noble was upon him. Out of a sense of duty, Liam truly tried to give his undivided attention to each guest that approached him. But he felt as crazy as a teenage boy.   
The girl he liked was in that very room. She had travelled halfway across the world for him. And god, she had asked him if  _he_  was doing okay.   
“…do like poodles.”   
He smiled and nodded at Lady Penelope but his eyes scanned the room for Riley. Where was she? 

* * *

Sisterly instincts kicking in, Riley forgot everything else and sought some privacy for the phone call. Why was Dani calling? Did something happen? Was Mr. Burns okay?   
“Hey”   
“Hey yourself, you wily minx!”, Dani exclaimed.   
“What are you talking about? Is everything alright there?”   
“Everything’s fine! I just listened to your voicemail now and had to call back. You better send me a pic of you in that dress”   
Okay.  _Phew._  False alarm.    
“I thought you might be taking your afternoon nap”, Riley said.   
“I'm too excited to sleep! Did you meet Liam? What did he say?”   
Riley smiled, recalling their meet and greet from just a while ago.   
“I did. He seemed happy to see me”   
“Just happy?”   
“Okay. Elated”   
 _ **“Eeeep!”**_  
Wincing, Riley held the phone away from her ear while her sister squealed.   
“Oh my god, he is so adorable, Riley! Do not let this one go. You hear me? He’s so fricking precious!”   
“Actually, I might have underestimated the competition. Yes, there is actual competition among the girls here to be picked as Liam’s bride”   
“So what? Screw them. Liam likes you”   
“It’s not that simple”   
 _'We’re not in New York anymore’_    
She didn’t want to think about it.   
“And the other bachelorettes are here to win. They could use a fresh coat of personality, but they have a lot going for them”   
“That is so ridiculous”, Dani said, “You have much more to offer than they do!”   
“Like what?”   
“Well, flash Liam your boobs and he’ll kick the bachelorettes out in a heartbeat”   
“You’re shameless”   
Dani only laughed at that. And because her twin couldn’t see her, Riley allowed herself a smile too.   
“Look, sis. You’re not there to compete. You’re there for an adventure and to get to know Liam a little better. Do not, I repeat,  _do no_ t overthink about your future there and the possibilities and probability of you winning. No calculations at all. Just relax and have a good time”   
For all her carefree exuberance, Dani made her feel foolish sometimes.   
Riley sighed into the phone,   
“You’re so right”   
“Always”   
“I almost forgot to tell you. This girl, Olivia, she is like a Cordonian Amy. Remember Amy from college? Collins’ girlfriend?”   
“Ew. You have another Amy there? Wasn’t one enough for this world?”   
“Apparently not. I swear, she is such a brat. There’s this other girl, Hana, really sweet and friendly. Olivia had the audacity to insult her in front of everyone. For no reason at all! I tried so hard not to get involved but I couldn’t just keep quiet”   
“Oh man. This is just like the time you told Amy off, remember? She used to make fun of Harper, the religious girl from Ohio?”   
“Damn. I remember Harper. And I remember getting mad at Amy”   
“You scared Mark too. He came rushing into our dorm and was like -  _'Your sister just got right up into Amy’s face and put the fear of Spencer in her. I was terrified and turned on at the same time’_ ”   
“Mark”, Riley laughed, “I never understood why a good guy like him stuck with Amy”   
Dani’s tone changed,   
“Yeah. Me neither”   
She said before Riley could speak,   
“Anyway! You have fun at your Masquerade ball. Make sure you show off your charm to Liam, if not something else. Hey, do you want to read this test piece I wrote? It’s got great advice. I’m calling it 'Nine Ways To Make A Lasting Impression On A Guy’”   
“Later. I’m sure it’s great. Thank you. Take care now, okay? I’ll talk to you tomorrow”   
“Yep. Knock 'em dead!”, Dani hung up.   
Before Riley could put her phone back in, it vibrated again. The caller was -   
“Frank”, she grimaced. 

* * *

Liam stifled a yawn. Poor Penelope seemed duller with every word, which was a pity since she was such a refined young lady.   
“No, I’m afraid I have never had a poodle”   
He was looking at Lady Penelope’s eyes and wondering why Riley’s eyes always looked so full of dreams. He pretended to smile at something Lady Penelope said when in actual, he was smiling at something he had just realised.   
Maxwell hadn’t just brought Riley into his life.   
He had brought hope. 

* * *

Riley answered and put the phone to her ear. Frank started yelling the second he heard her.   
“Spencer, this better not be true! You dare to bail on my bar on the busiest day of the month?! I could fucking sue you! There are a thousand other stupid waitresses like you in New York! I will have you replaced in an hour if you don’t get your ass to work and apologize!”   
As calm as could be, Riley replied,   
“I hope you do sue me, Frank. It would be good practice for me. Oh, wait. I never told you I’m almost a lawyer, did I?”   
The voice on the other end mellowed down significantly.   
“Lawyer? You?”   
“Mm-hm. It will be such fun to slam your sadist, egotistical ass into the ground. Off the top of my head, I can mention at least 7 health code violations in that shit-hole you call a bar. You do know what happens to bars that have rats?”   
“You wouldn’t d…”   
“I would, because I have had enough of your crap, Frank. Now you do me a favor. Go in the back. See that apron over there? Put it on and start bussing tables. Cause I’m  _out_. Bye!”   
She hung up.   
 _'That was… quite the rush’_    
Had she forgotten how much she loved putting jerks in their place?   
 _'Damn’_    
Riley’s heart was racing. Ever since the “incident” at school, she hadn’t even raised her voice at someone. Life seemed to say it would be okay if she kept her head down and let things be. But this is who she was. Fighting for herself, for the things she wanted, for the people she cared about.   
Maybe Dani wasn’t just being supportive. Maybe it  _was_  Lady Riley Spencer whom all the other suitors ought to be afraid of.

With a sated sigh, Riley put the phone in her bag and turned to enter the ballroom again. Maxwell was at her side in an instant.   
“…to dance?”   
She saw Liam talking to one of Olivia’s sidekicks. And she smiled.   
No more rolling over. That dance with Liam belonged to her.


	4. Save the Last Dance

He could still feel the touch of her skin on his lips. Just few moments ago, he had let go off her hand and already he yearned to hold it again.   
_‘This is bad’  
_Liam tried to pretend to be interested in the Derby discussion, but found himself looking back over his shoulder. Riley was out of sight.   
_'This is so bad’  
_If he hadn’t smiled at the wrong time, she wouldn’t have urged him to meet her at the garden maze. Meeting her would mean being unfair to the other ladies. He would behave in an appropriate manner, of course, even though he and Riley would be alone in the maze.  
Alone. Away from prying eyes. Secluded.   
_'This is a terrible idea’  
_Sure, his sneaking away with a suitor would be an act unfit for the future King. But he wouldn’t be hurting anyone. He would just be showing her around one of his favorite childhood hideouts. That’s all it would be.  
“If I may be excused now…”  
“Yes, of course”, Queen Regina said, before turning to her assistant again.   
_'Oh god’_  
Edging towards the shadows, glancing around to make sure no one saw him, slipping past the guards at the door - Liam walked outside towards the garden. 

* * *

_'What the fuck was I thinking?!’  
_Drinking a flute of cool champagne, Riley tried to calm herself.  
This wasn’t her. Sneaking away, breaking rules.  
Part of her was still excited about the dance they had shared. His hands on her, his voice in her ear. The way he looked at her, it would seem she was the most beautiful being in creation.  
But when Liam told her about his childhood, she had felt an insurgent anger at the injustice of it all. As if it wasn’t enough that he should lose his mother so soon, he had been denied pretty much everything a normal child could have. Adulthood could have been better had it not been for his reckless brother. Poor Liam still didn’t complain about a single thing.   
_“Would you like to meet me at the garden maze?”_ , Riley had found herself saying.  
One look at his melancholy smile, and she was ready to risk everyone’s disdain on her first night there.   
_'Voodoo’  
_That million-watt smile and those earnest eyes were as far a thing from voodoo as any. Yet she found herself walking to the palace gardens, pulled towards it by a force unseen.   
_'What is happening to me?’_

* * *

His legs were stiff from standing almost all day. The bed was comforting, the temperature perfect. And Liam was lying wide awake, looking at the ceiling.   
_'That kiss’  
_Riley had kissed him for the second time. Her thumb had grazed his ear as she pressed her lips unto his. It wasn’t the shy, tender caress born out of desperation. It was a meeting of souls. Their lips had melded into each other like two lovers sighing -  _“By God, I missed you”  
_Liam swallowed hard at the memory. He had lost his composure and acted on impulse, running after her, tackling her. But she felt  _so good_ in his arms. When his hands were on her back and she was laughing, she was arching into him. Closing the distance between them without knowing.  
Why did she have to be so soft? And… and firm. Substantial. When he held her, there was no denying she was there. She looked absolutely bewitching lying on top of him.  
Lying on top of him… panting for breath… with that welcoming look in her eyes…   
_'Damn it!’  
_Liam shot up in bed. He wiped sweat off the back of his neck and swore.   
_'I am an animal’_  
Cursing himself, he headed to the bathing chamber.

Shedding his pajamas outside the door, he stepped in and walked to the shower. He changed the water temperature from “warm” to the blue-colored “COLD”.  
“Ah”, he shivered when the water hit his shoulders.  
Liam stood in the shower as icy cold water cascaded down his form. He was freezing, but he considered it just punishment for his body. Bowing his head, he passed his fingers through his wet hair.   
_'What is happening to me?’_  
He wouldn’t allow himself to think about her that way anymore. There was the possibility that she would become his fiancee at the end of the season, but it was a slim one. And pinning his hopes upon it would only cause pain.  
Besides, when had he ever gotten what he wanted? It wouldn’t surprise him if she was taken away from him too.

* * *

Riley. Could. Not. Stop. Smiling.  
She kept thinking about the garden maze. Thank goodness, she hadn’t chickened out at the last moment. To think she would have missed hearing Liam laugh like that, seeing a whole different side to him, and being in his arms…   
_'The way he holds me, like he’ll never let me go’  
_She slipped out of her dress and saw the hem had specks of soil. Normally, that would have made her panic and use her trusty stain remover, but for the first time - she didn’t care. All Riley could think of was how different she was when with Liam. Playing maze-tag, teasing him, kissing him, and telling him outright that he needed someone like her in his life.   
_'Dani is going to be so proud of me’_ , she grinned.  
What gnawed at her, silently within, was how Liam had distanced himself from her after that kiss. She didn’t take it as a personal insult but…   
_'I guess we really aren’t in New York anymore’_

Putting on her night wear, she pondered over how important the whole thing was to Liam. Every time their conversation got somewhat intimate that night, he seemed to be reminding himself of his responsibilities. That his kingdom needed stable rulers, that he had to pick a bride worthy of her would-be title.   
_'Am I ready to actually compete for a guy though?’_  
It went against all her principles. But as she sat down on the bed, Liam’s happy face came to her mind. And something told her…   
She was going to break quite a few of her own rules for that man. 


	5. Off to the Races

“I am freaking out, all right?!”   
The tiny space of the changing room only added to her anxiety. Riley breathed through her mouth, listening to her sister’s voice. Each breath she drew seemed to crash against a barrier inside her chest, never quite reaching her lungs.   
Dani said over the phone,   
“Calm down now. It can’t be that bad. Did Olivia pull a prank on you again?”   
“No. Olivia isn’t the problem today. She actually gave me helpful advice. The thing…”   
“Whoa, whoa. Hold up. The girl who almost made you kiss the King’s shoe tried to  _help_  you?”   
“Yeah”   
“That is so fishy I can smell it all the way here”   
“Let me talk. This is big, okay?”, Riley took a long breath and told Dani, “The Beaumonts are broke. Maxwell told me last night. Not only are they  _not_  going to reimburse me for the Masquerade dress, I am supposed to buy my own dresses and stuff. And that’s a big effing problem because you need a different dress for every stupid event here!”   
“Holy… what the fuck? Seriously? And Maxwell couldn’t tell you this before you travelled halfway across the world?”   
“He wasn’t supposed to. It’s a prestige issue”, Riley rolled her eyes, “His brother got so mad when Maxwell told me, who by the way, is like Uppity Nobleman 4 from every period drama ever”   
“Damn. What are you going to do?”   
“They say there’s no backing out now”   
“You’re actually considering backing out of the competition?”   
Riley leaned her back against the wall, feeling frustrated.   
“What else am I supposed to do, Dani? I can’t afford all this on my own. Not to mention that I’m at every possible disadvantage here. I’m not Cordonian. I’m not rich. I wasn’t trained since birth to catch a prince. And Olivia said the press is going to be at the Derby today. You know I always make a fool of myself in front of cameras!”   
“Jesus Christ, calm the hell down. You can handle this, Riley. Just stay out of your own head”   
“I can’t. I’m half naked in a Cordonian dressing room and asking my ‘fun’ sister for advice. This is all too much. This was supposed to be an adventure and it isn’t!”   
“Okay. Okay, relax. I am quite sure money isn’t the issue here. Everybody knows you have like a buttload of money saved since middle school. Knowing you, you haven’t spent a single cent of it yet”   
“Maybe I haven’t. But that doesn’t mean I should waste my life’s savings on dresses. I already brought along a great dress. But Maxwell keeps telling me that clothes are important when trying to make an impression here”   
“A ‘great’ dress? Didn’t you just pack that blue tarp you wear to every wedding?”   
“Hey! It’s minimalistic!”   
“If you say so”, Dani said, suppressing a chuckle, “Look. Don’t think of this as buying a dress. Think of it as buying opportunities, where you can impress Cordonians, make the other suitors shake in their boots, make jaws drop. When you’re Liam’s princess, you are going to think back on this day and laugh that you got an anxiety attack over buying a dress”   
Riley straightened up. She had to ask,   
“What did you say?”   
“About jaws dropping?”   
“No. After that”   
Dani chuckled, saying,   
“Ah, when you will be Liam’s princess…”   
 _'Liam’s princess’  
_ Liam’s princess.   
Liam’s princess?   
Liam’s princess…   
Her ears stopped thrumming. There was no need for Riley to hear the rest.   
 _'Liam’s princess - me?’_  
She still wasn’t sure she wanted to be, but it was quite titillating to imagine.   
Waking up to Liam’s sleepy face.   
Holding Liam’s hand in public.   
Kissing Liam like she was sucking out his soul.   
Smithers licking Liam’s face while she watched and got jealous of her own dog.   
And if Riley needed the Queen’s and the press’ approval to be the one Liam belonged to… well…   
“Screw it!”

She bought the dress. 

* * *

_'That was…’  
_ Liam couldn’t hide the smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. His index finger passed along his lips, trying to relive what he had just shared with Riley  _(Three days in a row!)._  She looked so playful whenever she kissed him.   
And a little surprised, like she couldn’t believe what she had just done. And a little happy, like those quick kisses actually meant something to her.   
He hadn’t felt so in a while. So thrilled and… naughty. Playing maze-tag with Riley had been exciting, to say the least, but this was different. It was he who had initiated it this time. And god knew where he got the courage from to do it.   
“Escorted your beloved to the rest of the…”   
“Huh!”   
 _Drake._  It was only Drake.   
He had just caught him off-guard. For a moment, Liam stared at his friend, believing he had heard what he was thinking.   
Drake smirked at him. He said,   
“Jumpy, huh?”   
Pretending to flick lint off his suit, Liam kept his eyes averted. He said,   
“We should get going. It’s time for the tea party”   
“Hold on, Alice. We’re not gonna talk about you asking Lady Riley to sit on your back while you did push-ups?”   
“It would have seemed rude not to…”   
“Yeah, yeah”, Drake grinned, “I bet letting her sit on you while you had your clothes on would have been rude too. By the way, it was  _so rude_  of her to stare at your abs when you stripped. Women, right? A man innocently takes his clothes off right in her face and she shamelessly looks on? I mean, that must have been so embarrassing for you to be objectified like that for no fault of your own”   
Blushing, Liam bit his lip and hastened to leave.   
“Shut up”, he said.   
Drake laughed and followed him out of the tent. 


	6. Queen of Hearts

Damn, she was intimidating. Too bad for you, Queen of Cordonia. It took a lot more than contour and a European accent to intimidate Lady Riley Spencer of House Beaumont.   
Riley watched Queen Regina make her rounds at the lawn party. She was a picture of grace. But not in a Queen of Genovia way. More like Queen Cersei. It was strange to picture her sweet Liam being related to the stoic King and Queen. No wonder he had to be so proper all the time. Anyone would look ridiculous being even slightly informal next to that woman.   
"And how do you do...", the Queen was saying to someone.   
Hell, everybody was stiff and weird here. Something seemed a little off even about that Lady Madeleine. She almost felt robotic. Or stone cold, like the evil Queen from  _The Magician's Nephew_.   
_'I need to stop comparing real people to fictional characters'_ , Riley shook her head.   
At least, she had conducted herself properly in the Queen's presence. Liam would appreciate that. She became fidgety at the thought of him. His shirtless torso was still swimming in front of her eyes.   
_'My God, those abs'_    
And how strong he was! He hadn't broken a sweat doing push-ups while she sat on him.   
_'He probably has amazing stamina. Wonder how long he lasts in...'_    
Feeling goosebumps rise on her bare arms, Riley looked around. It wouldn't do to be caught daydreaming about her favourite Prince's body.   
_'And what a body... damn you, Riley! Pull it together!'_   

* * *

_'Cronuts'_  
Liam shook his head. He was smiling ear to ear.   
_'Freaking cronuts'_ , he thought, licking his lip,  _'If only I could have tasted the cronut crumbs on her lips'_    
He and Riley had held hands, returning from their cronut escapade. She looked particularly alluring in moonlight. But what had really pleased him that evening was her confession.   
_"I'm not some manic pixie dream girl", Riley had sighed, "I never defy authority just for the sake of rebellion, Liam. It takes a lot for me to break the rules. I always need a good, solid reason to take risks"  
"Then what made you do this?", he had asked.    
"I couldn't stand the idea of you and your friends not knowing what cronuts taste like"   
"_Our _friends", he had corrected her.  
And she had smiled in that irresistibly cute way of hers.   
"Okay. _Our _friends"_    
Riley had enough on her plate with all the craziness of the season and the press, but she didn't let go of any opportunity to make him happy, make his friends happy. That was a good quality in a possible fiancée. 

The thought of her bending her own rules for him and his friends was strangely encouraging. Maybe she would adjust to Cordonian customs too for his sake. Maybe the people would see her for the Queen she could be. Maybe he would get to sneak away with her every day of his life. And maybe he would finally get to watch over her, to protect her himself.   
He smiled longingly at the thought. There were so many things he wanted when it came to Riley.   
Holding her hand, kissing her cheek when she was laughing hard, leaving marks on that slender neck of hers... Liam groaned.   
Those were un-gentleman-esque thoughts. He was still trying to make peace with the idea of favouring her. It wasn't like he was cheating on anyone. Every prince and princess had a favourite during their social season. And Riley just happened to be his.   
_'Yeah. That's it'_    
It was such a relief. No one could fault him for following 'custom' after all. They didn't have to know that he was, actually, following his heart. 

* * *

It was a gala. They were in the palace ballroom. Riley looked down at herself. How Maxwell had talked her into wearing a dress with such a plunging neckline, she would never know. The cool indoor air made her skin tingle.   
"Hello", she smiled at Liam's assistant.   
They walked past each other with the greeting. A glass of rosy wine in hand, Riley looked around for another familiar face. In the distance, Liam's friends, no,  _their_  friends, were standing together and chatting.   
_'Thankfully'_  
She was just about to make her way to them when a certain someone made his way to her. Riley smiled, surprised,   
"Liam?"   
She corrected herself, realising they were amidst a crowd.   
"Prince Liam", she curtsied.   
Dressed in his dashing princely attire, he came to her with a dreamy smile.   
"Riley"   
She was pleasantly taken aback by him addressing her so in front of everyone, and even more so by the way he took her in his arms and kissed her.   
No gasps, no chatter. Riley didn't hear a thing as Liam kissed her. She  _felt_  it.   
Her chest vibrated with the quick breath she drew when he let go. He was still holding her.   
"Liam", she lowered her voice, "What are you doing?"   
"I want you, Riley", he shook his head, "Process be damned. You're the only one for me"   
"I..."   
Words disappeared as Liam put his mouth on her neck. Her jaw dropped as his hungry kisses trailed along the length of her neck, up to her lips, then right down to her chest. Heads began to turn to look at them.   
"Liam...", she tried to speak, "They -  _oh!_  - p-people are looking at us..."   
He gazed up into her eyes,   
"I see no one but you"   
Biting her lip, feeling her arousal, Riley watched Liam slip the straps of her dress down her shoulders. She watched as her breasts perked up on contact with the cold air.   
"What are you..."   
Liam groaned and kissed between her breasts,   
"Let me love you, Riley. Please"   
Almost against her will, her hand crept up into his hair. It was the affirmation he seemed to have been waiting for. Riley moaned as Liam opened his mouth upon her breast. Her breath hitched when he pleasured her. Her eyes passed frantically over the numerous faces watching them.   
"Mm"   
She was beyond embarrassed. But Liam was making her feel so good.   
"L-Liam..."   
He kissed his way down her neckline, down her abdomen, and parted her thighs. She jerked back but his hands held her hips.   
"Liam, we shouldn't. Everyone is looking at us. Please", she whimpered.   
Sliding her panties aside with his fingers, Liam kissed her lower lips. He leered up at her, from between her thighs,   
"Do you want me to stop?"   
"No", it escaped her lips before she could know.   
With her breasts exposed for everyone to see, and her dress raised up to her waist, Riley's cheeks burned with shame. People watched with no feeling whatsoever their Crown Prince going down on the Mystery Woman. Some continued to drink from their glass. Some craned their neck to get a better look. Despite of everything, Riley was turned on like a succubus from hell.   
"Liam... Liam..."   
What he was doing to her with his tongue, she had only ever heard of. And fuck, it felt amazing.   
Riley clutched the table behind her as her knees grew weak. Liam was insanely good at what he was doing. She had to bite down on the inside of her cheek to keep from screaming. When she tugged at his hair, he only took that as encouragement to bury his face between her thighs. Riley gasped as his tongue licked the entire length of her, only the top of his head being visible now.   
"Oh my god...", she whimpered.   
Her pleasure was building beyond belief. It had never ever felt so good. Liam moaned against her warmth.   
"Liam..."   
Soon nothing remained but she, Liam, and his mouth devouring her.   
"Oh...", she moaned.   
The tip of Liam's tongue slid inside her, bringing her close. He slid it in and out of her. Over and over again.   
Her breath became ragged. Her legs shook.   
And Riley came like a hurricane.   
With an ecstatic cry, she woke up in her bed.   
  
Her heart was racing like Marabelle's Dream. She was awake in her bedroom at the palace, wiping sweat from her forehead and her chest.   
_'No. Oh no'_    
She looked around relieved. No one had witnessed her live cunnilingus with Prince Liam. Everything was fine.   
_'That was one hell of a dream'_    
However, something was much out of the ordinary. When she realized it, Riley grew stiff with dread.   
_'It can't be'_    
She took a deep breath and checked. Her hand only had to slip inside her pajamas.   
_'Nooo'_    
She had come all over her own thighs.   
_'Did I just have a wet dream... about Liam?'_    
"No!", she groaned.   
Her cheeks were hot with shame as her hands rested upon them. This felt much more embarrassing than having dream-sex with Liam in public.   
_'I'm going to die!'_    
She threw herself down on the bed, covering her face with both hands and groaning. Liam's innocent face flashed through her mind. It only added to her embarrassment.   
_'How am I supposed to look him in the eye tomorrow? How am I supposed to look him in the eye ever again?!'_    
This wasn’t something she could talk out with Dani. No fricking way. Her sister would never let her forget it.   
Riley pounded the mattress with her fists. Her voice came muffled against the pillow,   
"What is wrong with you, you pervert?!"   
Shut her eyes as she would, the sight of Liam looking up from between her legs stayed with Riley. So did his words, so softly whispered -   
_"Let me love you..."_  


End file.
